canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CCB 2015/Flavia VS SB-Jarvis
Flavia vs. SB-Jarvis einem Wald 1 Hallo Jarvis, ich f*cke dich und komme mit der TARDIS, oh, ups! Das war ein Zweckreim, der passt schön in deinen Rap rein, bist aus Sonic-Boom und willst einen auf BattleRapper machen? Alter, what the f*ck? Weißt du nicht das dich wirklich ALLE auslachen? Du bist so beliebt wie ein Baum und zeigst dich nichtmal, ich bin die Tochter von Armin dem Diener deines Parallel-Mörders, also battle ich dich in den Boden du billige F*tze, f*ck dich mal! Hook Ich müsste nichtmal diesen SB-Trottel vernichten, ich würde lieber einfach mal der die das Logo vernichten! Brauchst tagelang um dir punches auszudenken, und 2 Wochen um zu bemerken das ein Admin fehlt, wenn du meine Runde hörst, ist deine Karriere zu tode gequält! Hast von 1999 bis jetzt gebraucht bis du alle deine Autos gelernt hast, und jetzt interessierts keinen, du Schnellmerker, ich bin hier das Highlight, der orange Textmarker. 2 einer orangen Wüste Doubletime: Himmel ist weg, Hölle hier Ich bin männlicher als du, los hol mir noch ein Bier, ich punche dich weg, du verwehst im Wind, doch ich bleibe stehen, doch will nicht stehen, denn du stehst vor mir, da will ich lieber gehen, und dabei laut gähnen! normal Mach dich bereit mal geboxt zu werden, Armin vs. Mira war nicht umsonst das epic Battle, und wenn dein Vater dich nur böse anschaut, bist du schneller weg als Sebastian Vettel! Ich bin Ferrari, du bist ein Scion Hako! Hast dir in die Hosen gesch*ssen als mein Vater dich angeskyped hat, warst so angehyped das du ne Minute nix gesagt hast, dann aufgelegt hast, und meinem Vater nicht mal Probs gabst. Tief in deinem Herzen bist du ne schwule P*ssy, ich bin die Tochter vom König und der Göttin, du bist eine billige Kopie aus dem Jahr 2014, ich würde mich am liebsten auf deine Drecksfresse setzen, Doch vorher muss ich deinen missgebürtige Dreckskörper zerfetzen! Hook Ich müsste nichtmal diesen SB-Trottel vernichten, ich würde lieber einfach mal der die das Logo vernichten! Brauchst tagelang um dir punchen auszudenken, und 2 Wochen um zu bemerken das ein Admin fehlt, wenn du meine Runde hörst, ist deine Karriere zu tode gequält! Hast von 1999 bis jetzt gebraucht bis du alle deine Autos gelernt hast, und jetzt interessierts keinen, du Schnellmerker, ich bin hier das Highlight, der orange Textmarker 3. bei Nacht Ich erzähl dir mal die bittere Wahrheit, von Logo, deinem Erschaffer, ich kenn die Details, also fang ich mal an, halt dich fest, seine Mutter wurde vor 15 Jahren von einem Auto zerfetzt. wird leiser, trauriger und Flavia spricht leiser Es war 1999, 2 Wochen nach seiner Geburt, seine Mutter war auf dem Weg zur Arbeit, ja, sie hat wieder rumgehurt. Sie fuhr später besoffen und gef*ckt nach Hause, niemand wollt sie mitnehmen, und dann kommst du eben dran. Doch bevor sie nach Hause kam, musste sie dran glauben, ich erzähl dir wie es dazu kam. Sie fuhr um die Ecke, das Auto schwankte schon, doch dann kam erst das Tolle dran, ein Bus kam um die Ecke auf dem Weg in die Garage, und dann kam deine Lebensblamage, sie knallte in den Bus und wurde ins Fahrerhaus geschleudert, und von dort aus nach einer Stunde auch ins Krankenhaus zurückbefördert, wuchst bei deiner Tante auf, die war damals nicht so gut drauf, warf dich dreimal hoch und fing dich zweimal auf, seit dem bist du so sche*ße drauf. Hook Ich müsste nichtmal diesen SB-Trottel vernichten, ich würde lieber einfach mal der die das Logo richten! Brauchst tagelang um dir punchen auszudenken, und 2 Wochen um zu bemerken das ein Admin fehlt, wenn du meine Runde hörst, ist deine Karriere zu tode gequält! Hast von 1999 bis jetzt gebraucht bis du alle deine Autos gelernt hast, und jetzt interessierts keinen, du Schnellmerker, ich bin hier das Highlight, der orange Textmarker. 4 in der Wüste So kam es dazu das du so ein H*rensohn bist, Logo. Ich brauch nichtmal Jarvis zu dissen, weil ich genau weiß das er ein Klon von dir ist, ich misch dich ab und f*cke euch alle kaputt, SB-Jarvis nach Cause I’m the smart Rapperin who gut rapping tut, normal Du bist der größere Biter als mein Vater zu seinen Anfängen, und du glaubst das würde dir niemand anhängen? Huansohn! Weißt nichtmal woher die Insider eigentlich kommen, doch hast sie einfach mal mit in deine Runde genommen! Klaust die Charaktere von freakin‘ Penders, billiger geht’s nicht, Alter wie kann man so Sche*ße sein? Ich versteh’s nicht. Dein Musikgeschmack verabreicht Krebs, radioaktives Kraftwerk, ich verp*ss mich in die frische Luft der Berge meines Vaters, und schaue nicht mehr zu wie du ganz Deutschland verseucht hast! Hook Ich müsste nichtmal diesen SB-Trottel vernichten, ich würde lieber einfach mal der die das Logo vernichten! Brauchst tagelang um dir punchen auszudenken, und 2 Wochen um zu bemerken das ein Admin fehlt, wenn du meine Runde hörst, ist deine Karriere zu tode gequält! Hast von 1999 bis jetzt gebraucht bis du alle deine Autos gelernt hast, und jetzt interessierts keinen, du Schnellmerker, ich bin hier das Highlight, der orange Textmarker. 5 Sagst Armin.exe hat Tourette-Syndrom, sagst du, was bist du für ein H*rensohn? Kannst dich nicht zurückhalten mit deinem ‚Fachwissen‘ zu prallen, doch kannst leider damit nur auf deiner Autoseite strahlen, hier kommt es nicht auf Reime an, sondern ob man punchen kann, ich haue dich mit meinem kleinen Finger aus dem Bonus-Battle raus. Mein Vater muss dich ansprechen und du bist weg, mal sehen wie du nach ein paar Lines von ihm aussiehst. paar Männer schreien: Get REKT! Der kriminelle Igel hat alles durch von Tankstellenraub bis Stechereien, brach damals aus Knastzellen aus, und machte die Handschellen auf! Von Gangfightschießerein bis hin zu Kokaingeschäften, doch ich stand nie vor der Aufgabe so nen Noname zu battlen! Ich bin der Sohn von ihm und allein damit hab ich schon gewonnen, glaubst du bist cool mit Kentucky, und denkst du machst nach dem Battle 'f*cky f*cky'? Seit doch kein Kleinkind, warum muss ich den noch lucky sein, dein ganzer Text ist voll Sche*ße gereimt, Canku bringt dich wegen den geklauten Texten hinter der nächsten Ecke um, und wirst du einmal gefragt was das soll meckerst du rum! Deine Liste der Feinde ist länger als Canku groß ist, und das heißt das du innerhalb von 5 Minuten tot bist, deine Runde gibt sich niemand, spoilerst deine Lines in einem Chat, f*ckst deine Glaubwürdigkeit komplett, indem du es noch online stellst, ich les den Text und speicher ihn, ich bin der KING, jo, win-win! Moment, du bist nicht Canku, auch wenn deine Texte geklaut sind, du wirst von ihr zerkaut und hast einen Bauch voller Kugeln, und ich treffe besoffen noch mehr als du Möchtegern-Rapper bei Google! Hook Ich müsste nichtmal diesen SB-Trottel vernichten, ich würde lieber einfach mal der die das Logo vernichten! Brauchst tagelang um dir punchen auszudenken, und 2 Wochen um zu bemerken das ein Admin fehlt, wenn du meine Runde hörst, ist deine Karriere zu tode gequält! Hast von 1999 bis jetzt gebraucht bis du alle deine Autos gelernt hast, und jetzt interessierts keinen, du Schnellmerker, ich bin hier das Highlight, der orange Textmarker. Outro Sogar der Typ der keine Runde machte, findet dich Sche*ße, ich mach ne Über-Runde, und du hast was geleistet? Deine arme Mutter, würde sie dich heute sehen, würd die Schlampe sich im Grab umdrehen! Ich schäme mich auf deinem Profil gewesen zu sein, also hau ich in die Tasten rein um den Müll zu löschen, und muss mich beherrschen, das Messer nicht sofort zu zücken, aber meine Worte zerschneiden dein Zahnfleisch, schnappen sich magisch ne Keule, ab in dein *rsch rein! redet: Warum battle ich den geklauten H*rensohn eigentlich? Der reimt doch eh nur auf Denglisch. Ich mach jetzt noch was klar um deinen Kopf zu f*cken, du bist ein Biter und ich dein Hater, du bist Gef*ckt wenn du dein Gesicht je Zeigen solltest, und du bist tot, weil DU es so wolltest, du bist ein Sche*ß Biter und ich setzt noch ne letzte Line obendrauf, wie bei Jenga und zwar… Pause tritt gegen ein Radio und es beginnt kurz zu spielen: [[Datei:ALLES_WIEDERHOLT_SICH!.ogg] Kategorie:CCB 2015